Purezento 24
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Dan, untuk kedua kalinya. Mayuzumi melihat; surai merah, mata merah, pakaian merah, di sore hari. Bedanya, tidak ada kamera yang tergantung dileher jenjang itu. Ia dipertemukan lagi dengan iblis kecilnya, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu. #MayuAka #SEQUEL dari fict Si Kecil Merah #DIPERSEMBAHKAN juga untuk ulang tahun Mayuzumi Chihiro, 1 Maret./RnR?
**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warn : Typo(s) mungkin, gaje bisa jadi, fluffy, DLDR**

 **a fict by Zokashime**

 **MayuAka**

 **Purezento 24**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

….

Seorang lelaki muda, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi nan pucat layaknya mayat hidup, keluar dari gedung perusahaan Kimia terbesar di Tokyo, tempat di mana ia bekerja saat ini.

Memakai pakaian lengkap dan rapi, sebagaimana Manager Perusahaan pada umumnya. Kemeja merah maroon, dilapisi jas, sebuah dasi yang melingkari lehernya, celana terusan panjang, dan itu semua berwarna hitam. Satu lagi yaitu, sepatu pantofel mengkilat, juga berwarna hitam yang menyembunyikan kedua kakinya dengan apik.

Bola matanya yang kelabu menatap pemandangan sore yang begitu cerah. Hari ini, perusahaannya memang memulangkan para pekerja lebih awal. Pasalnya, untuk menghormati penyambutan musim semi, yang pestanya akan digelar nanti malam di ibu kota negeri terbitanya matahari ini.

Errr… seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro sih, tidak perduli sama sekali, mau ada perayaan tentang apapun itu. Oh, ayolah. Kegiatan seperti itu, hanya akan membuat telingamu berdenging, karena banyaknya gelombang suara yang masuk dari mulut manusia yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Bukan. Bukan hanya manusia, tapi juga kendaraan, atau semacamnya yang dapat menghasilkan bunyi.

.

.

"Shit!" Mayuzumi mengumpat dengan kesal, saat ada yang menabraknya dengan tidak tahu diri.

Ia adalah ia. Manusia yang terlahir dengan hawa keberadaan setipis mahluk gaib. Ia mengira, jika sudah dewasa, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi, ternyata tidak.

Bahkan, diumurnya yang sudah menginjak ke-24 tahun, ia belum bisa memperbaiki masalah bersosialisasinya. Ia juga heran, mengapa bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan menduduki kursi Manager saat ini. Yah, mungkin keberuntungan memang memihaknya.

"Sial!" lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, saat tubuhnya hampir jatuh kejalanan karena tertabrak seorang anak yang hiperaktif. "Tolong perhatikan sekitar kalian, jika sedang berjalan," katanya kepada gerombolan anak-anak itu. Jika dilihat lagi, mereka bukanlah anak kecil. Bisa dibilang seperti anak SMA.

"U-UUUWAAAA…..IBLIS!" Anak lelaki hiperaktif itu berteriak sangat kencang, sambil memperlihatkan gigi snaggle disudut kiri bibirnya, karena mendapati sesosok lelaki berkepala abu nampak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Kotaro! Jangan teriak-teriak," Kritik Reo Mibuchi.

"Reo-nee, lihatlah ke belakangmu," perintah Kotaro cepat, kemudian ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Nebuya si otot herkules.

"AP…" kata-kata selanjutnya hilang ditelan angin, saat kedua bola mata yang berwarna hijau itu menatap sosok yang asing di hadapannya, dan dia berpikir dari mana asalnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada? Kau menguntit kami?" tanyanya langsung.

Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak mengubah ekpresi wajahnya. Karena, tidak tahu, kan? Harus berekspresi seperti apa. Walau begitu, saat ini pikirannya sedang mengkritik para bocah yang tak tahu diri itu. Siapa yang korban, siapa yang dituduh. Ah, sudahlah, memang sudah biasa ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?" baritonenya menguar diantara bisingnya jalanan sore.

"Ah, Sei-chan. Kau sudah selesai menerima telponnya?" tanya Reo.

Mahluk merah yang dipanggil Sei-chan itu hanya diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan dari temannya. Sekarang, Akashi sedang focus memandang punggung seseorang yang menjauh. Memperhatikannya intens, dari bawah sampai unjung rambut. Ternyata, dia, "Chihiro!" Panggilnya cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Mayuzumi yang mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil dengan keras, secara naluriah langsung menoleh.

Dan, untuk kedua kalinya. Ia melihat; surai merah, mata merah, pakaian merah, di sore hari. Bedanya, tidak ada kamera yang tergantung dileher jenjang itu. Jika yang dulu hanya seorang anak kecil yang mungil, sekarang ia sudah remaja dan lebih tinggi, walau tetap terlihat pendek dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya.

Satu lagi, apa-apaan dengan panggilan CHIHIRO, bukankah dulu iblis kecil itu memanggilnya, kaka?

"Chihiro, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Akashi, setelah mereka berdekatan. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya di belakang.

' **Chihiro!'**

"Sei-chan, sejak kapan, kau mengenal mahluk halus ini?" Kata Reo penasaran.

' **Mahluk Halus!'**

"Ya, Akashi. Kau berteman dengan om-om?" Kotaro ikut beraksi dengan ke-hiperaktifan-nya

' **Om-om!'**

"Akashi, dia macam mayat berjalan," timpal nebuya to the point.

' **Mayat Berjalan'**

Oke. Cukup. Mayuzumi menyesal telah bertemu dengan bocah-bocah ingusan ini. Tidak adakah sebutan yang sopan sedikit saja?

Ia menghela napas dalam diam, mengabaikan yang barusan terjadi dan kembali membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja," Kata Akashi tegas. "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Tapi, Sei…." Reo tidak melanjutkan bicaranya saat Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ayo, Reo-nee," ajak kotaro sambil menarik tangannya. "Akashi, kau hati-hati, ya?" melirik Akashi aneh.

"Memang siapa yang berani menyakitiku."

"Oke, aku percaya."

Akashi memandangi temannya yang menjauh pergi. Setelah itu, ia mengejar mahluk abu di depannya.

.

.

"Chihiro, kau belum menjawab pertayaanku?" katanya, setelah berjalan sejajar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa anak kecil, berkeliaran sore-sore begini?" Tanpa melihat Akashi.

"Ck!" Akashi berdecak tidak suka. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu? Jadi tak usah urusi hidupku."

"He…. Masih pintar bicara seperti dulu, ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya enteng. "Kukira kau sudah habis digerogoti oleh cacing," katanya sarkastik.

"Maksudmu, aku sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Oh."

.

Setelah itu, mereka hanya saling diam. Menyusuri jalanan, dan suasana sore yang sudah mau habis masanya. Lampu-lampu mulai dihidupkan sana-sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mayuzumi menghentikan kakinya di depan Konbini, begitupun dengan Akashi. Lalu, masuk ke dalam dan bergulir ke rak roti. Memilih beberapa roti yang berukuran sedang. Kemudian, bergulir kemakanan siap saji, lalu keminuman dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut temanmu?" Tanya Mayuzumi kepada Akashi yang memandanginya dengan jengkel, karena kelamaan menunggu.

"Terserahku. Sudah kubilang jangan urusi hidupku, kau mengerti?"

"Ya," sungguh Mayuzumi tidak ingin berdebat. "Lalu, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ikut denganmulah," responnya, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Mayuzumi sangat tidak mengerti dengan Akashi yang sekarang. Akashi yang menemuinya dengan wajah imut dan lucu di tepi sungai. Entah, wajah itu hilang ke mana. "Kau mau membeli apa, Akashi? Aku tidak masak di rumah."

"Tidak mau apa-apa. Dan, tolong jangan membuatku sampai membusuk di sini, karena menunggumu belanja."

Mayuzumi tidak menanggapi protesan Akashi, ia pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, setelahnya mereka keluar dari Konbini tersebut.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Akashi menatap seongok manusia ukiran Tuhan yang sedang menaiki anak tangga di depannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti, padahal ada lift untuk menuju atas, kenapa harus lewat tangga.

Bodoh apa dia itu?

Tapi kenyataannya, ia juga malah mengikuti. Huh, apa jadinya nanti, jika ia direndahkan, karena tidak kuat menaiki tangga.

Surai abunya yang terlihat lembut, mengayun sebagaimana empunya bergerak. Akashi tersenyum simpul. Memorinya memutar kembali bagaimana masa tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat ia dipertemukan dengan mahluk dingin tak bernyawa, namun hidup. Begitulah kata-kata yang sesuai dengan mahluk pucat itu, kan?

Mengingat pertemuan singkat namun sangat berkesan, semua itu masih lengket diotaknya. Ia memberinya nomor hp. Jika, mengingatnya di umur Akashi yang sudah menginjak remaja ini, ada rasa di mana, ia ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam laut. Apalagi, kecupan hangat yang ia ditinggalkan di pipi Mayuzumi.

 _ **Oh, shit! Kenapa pikiran anak kecil itu begitu bodoh.**_

Eh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Seminggu setelah itu, Mayuzumi menghubunginya. Ia senang luar biasa, bercerita dengan cerewet tentang masalah sekolahnya, ini dan itu. Tapi, hanya bertahan sekitar lima bulan. Saat ia menghubunginya lagi, nomornya sudah tidak aktif.

Dan, mulai saat itu, ia berjanji pada diri sendiri. Jika, suatu saat dipertemukan lagi dengan mahluk minim senyum itu, Akashi akan menuntut penjelasan. Itu mengapa, ia ada bersama Mayuzumi sekarang, untuk tujuannya. Memang hanya janji masa kecil, tapi seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Masuklah," perintah Mayuzumi, saat mereka sudah sampai dilantai paling atas, di apartemen nomor 545, dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka sempurna.

Akashi masuk, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Manik merahnya menelisik kesuluruh ruangan. Apartemen yang begitu sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sofa yang muat untuk tiga orang, dengan sebuah meja. Di depannya ada tivi, terduduk dengan manis. Satu kamar tidur, satu dapur minimalys, juga kamar mandi.

"Chihiro, kau tinggal sendirian?" Katanya, sambil melangkah kesofa dan mendaratkan bokongnya di sana.

"Menurutmu, aku harus tinggal dengan siapa?" Jawab Mayuzumi. Melempas dasi yang menyekek lehernya seharian. Menggantung jas, dan meletakkan sepatu di rak yang semestinya. Ia melinting lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Kemudian, duduk di samping Akashi.

"Pacarmu atau siapalah," katanya cepat. "Atau mungkin... Kau tidak laku? Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang dingin sepertimu," lanjut Akashi.

Mayuzumi tidak menggubris hinaan Akashi, ia sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Lelah dan lapar sangat mendominasi. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak biasa dengan makanan cepat saji."

Mayuzumi melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. Sebodo amat pada remaja tujuh belasan tahun di sampingnya. Mau makan, atau tidak bukan urusannya, yang terpenting ia sudah berbaik hati menawarinya. Harusnya ia bersyukur, karna baru kali ini, Mayuzumi menanyai seseorang untuk makan.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

"Chihiro?" Akashi membuka mulut, setelah bermenit-menit diam, karena Mayuzumi yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kemana panggilan 'kaka' saat kau masih kecil?" Mayuzumi menyaut. "Bukankah itu terdengar manis?"

"Tsk! Aku sudah tidak sudi."

"Eh... Padahal waktu kecil kau terlihat sangat manis dan lucu, kenapa sekarang begitu menyebalkan, iblis merah?" Jelas Mayuzumi. "Sikapmu, watakmu, sama sekali tidak bagus."

"Ha? Jadi aku tidak boleh berubah. Memangnya kau pikir, aku akan terus menjadi anak kecil?"

Mayuzumi mendengus, dan memajukan wajahnya. "Bagiku, kau akan terus menjadi anak kecil," kata Mayuzumi, sambil mengacak surai merah Akashi gemas.

Cup!

Juga satu kecupan singkat, di bibir merah itu.

Akashi melongo.

Apa-apaan yang barusan tadi.

Bibir?

Bibir pucat itu menempel dibibirnya.

"K-kau! Jangan main-main! Apa-apaan i-itu tadi.." Protesnya dengan wajah merah, semerah rambutnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajari saat kecil dulu," jawab Mayuzumi santai, tambah gemas melihat pipi Akashi yang memerah. Mengingat bagaimana Akahsi kecil dulu, dengan pipi merah minta diangkat ke atas batu.

"Ta-tapikan, bukan di bibir."

Cup!

"Di sini, ya?" Mayuzumi mencium pipi Akashi yang panas.

"TSK! KEPARAT! Hentika itu!" Titah Akashi tegas.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Akashi," ucap Mayuzumi dengan datar, tanpa memperdulikan geraman Akashi yang membludak.

"Tanggung jawab apa!?" Hentak Akashi.

Mayuzumi menarik napas ringan. Masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan iblis merah kesayangannya. Sedangkan, Akashi sama sekali tidak suka, dan menatapnya benci.

.

.

"Mandilah, sudah makin malam," Mayuzumi bersuara lagi dengan membawa handuk bersih. Dan, melemparkannya kepada Akashi.

Akashi menerimanya dengan baik, langsung melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa suara.

Mayuzumi melihatnya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Kapan terakhir ia tersenyum? Seingatnya, saat ada anak kecil dengan kameranya yang berwarna merah, begitu menggemaskan datang menhampirinya. Sekarang, anak itu sudah tumbuh besar, tentu masih sangat menggemaskan, walau sikapnya agak kulang ajar.

Ugh. Mimpi apa ia semalam. Sorenya, dipertemukan dengan sosok yang di rindukan. Jujur, selama tujuh tahun ini, ia berharap bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan iblis merahnya. Ingin melihatnya, apa dia sudah tumbuh atau belum.

Dan, sore tadi, saat doanya yang selama tujuh tahun itu terkabul. Ia sangat bahagia luar dalam. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.

.

.

"Chihiro?" Panggil Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya menggunakan handuk yang minim menutupi daerah terlarangnya, selain itu semuanya terekspos.

Mayuzumi memandang Akashi tanpa kedip dengan wajah datarnya. Menelan ludah dengan paksa, saat memandang tubuh putih mulus bak susu. Rambut merah basah, bola mata merah, bulu mata yang lumayan lentik, dan bibir ranum yang tak kalah merah, semerah buah cery siap santap.

Turun ke bawah, melihat tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambut dan melewati urat leher jenjang itu. Turun sedikit lagi, kenapa semuanya berwarna merah? Dua tonjolan itu juga berwarna merah minta dihisap.

"Mata mesummu itu sedang melihat apa!?" Kata Akashi, mengagetkan Mayuzumi yang sedang memandangi pemandangan gratis nan langka.

"Jangan menggodaku, Akashi," katanya datar.

"Oh... Jadi kau tergoda, ya?" Seringaiannya mengembang. "Apa perlu, aku copot juga handuk ini," goda Akashi semakin menjadi.

"Berani?"

Mayuzumi sialan. Jangan pernah menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia adalah manusia yang paling benci ditantang, itu berarti secara tidak langsung ia direndahkan. Mencongkel bola matanya saja ia berani, apalagi hanya masalah begini.

Slep.

Akashi sukses membuka handuknya, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun. Mengekspos seisi tubuhnya.

Mayuzumi hampir mati kutu. Ingatkan ia, bagaimana caranya bernapas, melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat. Iblis merah sialan itu memang benar-benar berani. "He... Ternyata punyamu masih kecil, juga loyo, karena kedinginan," kata Mayuzumi. Bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Akashi.

Akashi yang mendengar 'itu'nya di ejek sangat-sangat tidak terima. Apa-apan coba.

Mayuzumi memajukan wajahnya dan sedikit merendah membuatnya setara dengan Akashi. "Kau nakal juga, ya," bisiknya halus ditelinga Akashi. "Ke mana kepolosanmu saat kecil, huh?" Mengacak surai merah itu seperti tujuh tahun lalu.

Ia meneliti Akashi yang sudah merah padam. Kemudian, berjongkok. Mengambil sehelai handuk putih yang dijatuhkan, untuk kemudian melingkarkannya lagi dipinggang Akashi, menutupi kebesarannya itu. "Pakailah baju. Sepertinya, aku punya baju sekecil dirimu, hem," Mayuzumi berjalan menuju kamar, sambil menggandeng jejari Akashi seperti dulu. Saat pulang dari tepi sungai karena hari sudah mau malam. Menggendongnya, dan mengandenganya hangat.

"Jangan selalu mengejekku anak kecil, Chihiro. Aku peringatkan sekali lagi!" Sentaknya kuat.

"Oke. Anak dewasa mana, yang berani bertelanjang bulat di depan orang lain."

"Itu salahmu. Karena menantangku."

Cup!

Satu ciuman mendarat dibibir ranum Akashi, lembut. "Itu hukuman, karena kau selalu tidak ingin kalah dalam hal berdebat," kata Mayuzumi tersenyum simple.

Lalu membuka lemari, dan mencari baju yang sempat ia beli, beberapa tahun lalu. Karena mengingatkan pada anak kecil merah nan imut. Baju itu berwarna merah, selaras dengan surai Akashi.

Oh. Ia jatuh cinta dengan merah, saat seseorang membuatnya tersenyum di sore hari di musim dingin. "Pakailah," memberikan baju itu kepada manusia yang sudah menunggu di belakanganya, dengan paras yang masih tidak percaya akan kecupan-kecupan tak terduganya. "Baju ini hanya kaus biasa. Mungkin akan membuat kulitmu iritasi. Jika tidak suka tak usah di pakai. Begini juga, aku suka melihatmu."

"Tutup mulut kotormu!" Akashi langsung merampas bajunya, dan menghilang dari kamar.

Mayuzumi mafhum. Dilihat dari karakternya, Akashi itu orang yang sangat paling absolut, dari kecilpun sudah terlihat, tidak mau direndahkan, tentu saja. Apa yang diinginkannya harus tercapai dengan sempurna.

Sikap itu, memang membuat sebagian orang menjadi tidak suka, tapi ia disegani dan di hormati. Mayuzumi tidak berada dalam golongan tidak suka. Bahkan, seoarang Akashi yang seperti itu sangat manis di matanya.

Manalagi saat dia-

Mayuzumi menautkan alisnya, semasa melihat Akashi yang sudah ada dikamarnya, dengan mengenakan kaus merah lengan pendek dan celana jins selutut. Terlihat biasa dan simpel, tapi sangat manis. Rasanya, Mayuzumi ingin memiliki mahluk itu seumur hidup. Menjerat dalam pelukannya yang tak kan pernah ia lepaskan. Bahkan, terlihat lebih manis daripada mengenakan model baju konglomeratnya.

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, yang telah menciptakan manusia sesempurna ini.

Sekarang, sudah pukul delapan malam. Ia belum mandi, lantaran sibuk mengagumi seongok mahluk teristimewa.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Jika kau ingin tidur silahkan saja," tutur Mayuzumi, sambil meletakkan dompetnya di atas meja dekat ranjang.

Akashi memandangi pungung yang masih mengenakan kemeja maroon itu menghilang dari pintu kamar. Terus, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang juga sederhana. Perbandingannya sangat jauh dengan yang ia miliki di rumah.

Drrttttt...

Hpnya bergetar, membuat kulit pahanya geli. Ia merogoh saku celana di mana hp itu berada.

 **Reo calling...**

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sei-chan, kapan kau kembali? Acaranya sudah dimulai," kata Reo dengan nada manja. Dan sedikit bising oleh hiruk pikuk manusia yang terdengar.

"Aku tidak datang."

"Ha!? Akashi kau serius?" Kali ini kotaro yang berbicara dengan suara yang cempreng menguar. Akashi sampai harus menjauhkan dari telinganya. "Kau diapakan oleh om-om itu," lanjut Kotaro.

Tut...tutt...

Sambungaan diputus secara sepihak. Bagi Akashi itu tidak penting.

 _ **Tak perlu tau urusan pribadiku.**_

Akashi meletakkan Hpnya didekat dompet Mayuzumi. Dan-

Pluk!

Dompetnya terjatuh, seraya Akashi menyenggolnya terlalu kuat. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya untuk mengambil dompet itu.

Tapi yang ada ia hanya mematung, menatap dompet yang terbuka menjadi dua, memperlihatkan foto seorang anak kecil bersurai merah, memakai syal berwarna abu, senyum dengan cerianya. Di samping anak itu, ada remaja surai abu, sambil memegang buku yang katanya light novel, dan Akashi tidak berani membaca buku itu sampai sekarang, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum walau nampak tak jelas.

Ya, itu dirinya sendiri tujuh tahun lalu bersama ka Chihiro diatas batu. _**Eh... Ternyata masih disimpan, ya. Pikirnya.**_

Ia menarik bibirnya sampai telinga, tersenyum. Lalu mengambil dompet itu, menarik fotonya keluar dari sarang. Membaliknya, dan melihat deretan angka yang ia tulis dengan rapi. Sayangnya, nomor cantik itu sudah lama ia buang, karena kesal.

Tangannya mulai jahil, ia mulai mengubrak-abrik seluruh isi dompet. Jangan bilang ia tidak sopan! Mayuzumi Chihiro, hanyalah seorang mahluk yang tak pantas untuk diberi sopan, karena telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar.

Bola matanya berhenti disalah satu card yang menampilkan wajah Mayuzumi, di sana. Ah, ia menemukan KTP. Kemudian, dengan antusias, ia mulai membaca biodatanya. "Lahir : Kyoto, 01 maret 19**" mulutnya bergumam membaca. "Tunggu," katanya. "Bukankah sekarang sudah tanggal 2 maret," ia mengaguk-angguk. "Berarti..."

"Kau sedang apa, Akashi?" Mayuzumi datang tiba-tiba. Sudah rapi dengan kaus abu dan jins pendek sama seperti Akashi.

"Kau... Kemarin ulang tahun?" Akashi berujar cepat.

"Ha!?"

"Di KTPmu tertulis begitu. Satu Maret..."

Mayuzumi maju dan merampas KTP juga dompetnya dari Akashi. Sampai Akashi tak bisa melanjut kata-katanya. Bola mata abunya melihat setiap kata yang tercantum di KTPnya sendiri. "Hah... Mana kutahu, aku ulang tahun kemarin," ucap Mayuzumi, sambil memasukkan KTPnya lagi ke dalam dompet. Dan, tak lupa ia merampas foto dengan Akashi kecilnya, yang masih di genggam mahluk merah di depannya. "Dan, kau! Sopanlah sedikit. Jangan melihat isi dompet orang lain tanpaa izin. Satu lagi, jangan sentuh foto ini."

"Kenapa? Itu kan fotoku."

"Karena, dia memesankan kepadaku untuk menyimpannya dengan baik."

Blus!

Akashi merah, dan panas. Jantungnya mulai memberontak tak karuan, seperti ada suara dar-der-dor-dag-dig-dug-jederrrrr. Ia menarik napas dalam, jangan sampai terlihat salah tinggkah di depan Mayuzumi. Itu bukan karakternya sama sekali. BUKAN!

"Kau, dengan hari lahirmu saja tidak perduli. Pantas, jika kau menghilang dan tak acuh terhadapku."

"Banyak pekerjaan yaang lebih penting daripada sekedar mengingat hari lahir," jawab Mayuzumi apa adanya. "Dan, menghilang? Tak acuh padamu? Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif lagi. Padahal aku punya cerita bagus waktu itu."

"Eh... Bukankah nomormu yang tak aktif. Saat itu aku sedang sibuk dan mematikan hp sesaat. Tapi, seminggu kemudian aku menghubungimu dan operator bilang nomormu sudah tidak terpakai."

"Ck! Itu karenamu. Aku membuang kartu itu ke dalam api."

Mayuzumi menarik hidung Akashi. "Dasar anak kecil."

Akashi menyingkirkan tangan pucat itu dari hidungnya. "Tsk! Jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil, Chihiro sialan!" Akashi pergi ke luar dari kamar.

Mayuzumi hanya mengedikkan bahunya, santai. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mengambil buku yaang sudah terlupakan berminggu-minggu, karena urusan pekerjaan. Ah, ia rindu LN, walau umurnya makin bertambah, tidak meyurutkan ia untuk setia kepada buku yang sudah ia baca sejak remaja.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Mayuzumi masih asyik dengan kata-kata yang terturah dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas putih bergambar.

Sepuluh menit 5 detik, ia harus teralihkan lagi dari LNnya dan memandang remaja belasan tahun surai merah, kulit putih, yang membawa sepiring tumpukan roti biasa yang ia beli waktu di konbini. Piring itu diletakkan di atas meja.

"Akhirnya, kau makan juga," kata Mayuzumi sarkas.

Akashi tidak menghiraukan ucapana Mayuzumi. Malah, "Aku membenci buku ini dengan segala bentuk isinya, kau tahu?" Akashi merampas LN yang dipegang Mayuzumi, dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Entah, jatuh di mana.

Mayuzumi hanya mendengus. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jika Akashinya sudah bertindak.

"Kau punya lilin rumahan, Chihiro?" Lanjut Akashi.

"Hah?"

"Lilin... Lilin yang suka kau pakai jika mati listrik."

"Ada. Untuk apa?"

"Sudah. Cepat berikan padaku. Sekarang."

Ah, Akashi sungguh merepotkan. Mahluk iblis itu. Tapi, Mayuzumi tetap berjalan mengikuti perintahnya. Mengambil simpanan lilin dan memberikan kepada Akashi.

Akashi menerimanya dengan antusias. Membuka bungkusan lilin, berwarna putih itu. Kemudian, meletakkan empat lilin besar diatas roti yang berisi krim moca dan vanilla, dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mayuzumi hanya memperhatikan, sebut saja adiknya tersayang itu dengan intens.

Akashi menyulut lilin itu. Jangan tanya! Dari mana ia mendapatkan korek api. Ia itu mutlak, tidak ada yang mustahil.

"Karna kita sudah berdua," cuap Akashi. "Dan lilinnya ada empat. Jika kita gabung akan membentuk 24, itu umurmu sekarang, kan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Sekarang berdo'a lah untuk umurmu yang ke-24, Chihiro," titah Akashi.

"Aku berdoa," melirik Akashi. "Supaya kau selalu bahagia dalam hidupmu."

Akashi hanya berkedip-kedip mendengar doa Mayuzumi. Dan, ia berpikir ternyata Mayuzumi memang bodoh.

Tidak ada lagu selamat ulang tahun, musik, kembang api, atau apapun itu. Hanya ada dua orang; beda sifat, pribadi, juga fisik. Tapi, mereka menghapuskan segala perbedaan itu untuk menjadi saling melengkapi. Satu piring roti biasa, dengan lilin rumahan di atasnya. Mayuzumi meniup lilin itu sampai semuanya padam.

Cup!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chihiro," kata Akashi lembut, setelah menempelkan bibirnya dipipi Mayuzumi yang pucat.

Mayuzumi tersenyum lebar. "Mana ungkapan sayangnya, seperti kecil dulu."

"TIDAK ADA!" Bentak Akashi dengan pipi merah.

"Eh... Yasudah. Kalau begitu aku minta hadiah." Tangan Mayuzumi merangkul Akashi dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu dengan keras, sampai ranjang berdecit.

"CHIHI-nnhhh!"

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Akashi berbicara. Mulutnya telah dibungkam dengan dua daging kembar pucat. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, iblis merah," kata Mayuzumi setelah melepas ciumannya.

"APA!"

"Karena bertemu denganmu. Sampai sekarang, aku jadi tidak tertarik dengan wanita."

"Ha-mmphhhhh!"

Mayuzumi, sekali lagi menanamkan tubuhnya di atas Akashi. Menciumnya dari atas hingga bawah... Bermain... Dan...

Tolong, pikirkan sendiri kelanjutannya.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **END**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, bang Chihiro Mayuzumi. Ini hadih untukmu. Semoga, selalu bahagia dengan Akashimu.**

 **Love MayuAka.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
